Blended
by cinnynese
Summary: Another oneshot! / Jungkook mungkin memang namja yang dingin, hampir sempurna, pujaan semua orang. Dan Taehyung hanya bisa memandanginya dari jauh. Tapi, siapa yang bisa menebak?/ KOOKV taekook


**WARNING: I'm #teamtopjungkook and the title said it all. Dont like, dont read.**

.

.

I. Title: Yoongi Hyung Knew Everything

Subtitle: I hate him

"Hyung, lepaskan! Sialan kau!"

Bukannya melepas, Yoongi malah memperkuat tarikannya hingga tubuh Jungkook terjungkal kedepan saat berjalan. Namja bersurai pink itu menyeringai jahil, ia tidak pernah sesenang ini mengerjai Jungkook. Sekarang, saat ia tahu apa kelemahan namja yang lebih muda itu, ia tidak sabar melihat tampang memalukan Jungkook di depan seseorang yang ia suka.

Baru menyadari bahwa Yoongi membawanya ke lapangan basket, Jungkook mulai gelisah. Dan benar, wajahnya memucat saat tatapannya terpaku pada seseorang berambut cokelat gelap dengan beberapa helai rambut pirang diatasnya. Ia segera menyentak cengkraman temannya itu, memutar badannya dan berancang-ancang untuk kabur.

Sialnya, Yoongi lebih cepat.

Ia menarik hoodie milik Jungkook seakan tidak peduli ia akan berakhir mencekik namja itu.

"Kau mau kemana? Bukankah kau sudah janji menungguku latihan basket?"

Jungkook meneguk ludah. Ia bersumpah ia tidak pernah memberitahu namja berambut pink itu tentang hal ini.

Ia tidak pernah memberi tahu siapapun bahwa ia menyukai Kim Taehyung.

Dan salahkan Yoongi karena dia dapat membaca situasi dengan cepat.

"Aku ada urusan—"

"Urusanmu ada disini." Yoongi memegang kepala Jungkook dan memutarnya pelan kearah Taehyung, yang sekarang sedang memberikan tersenyum termanisnya pada Hoseok, teman basket Yoongi.

Lutut Jungkook seketika melemas.

Entah karena senyuman tadi apa karena sekarang ia sedang menoleh kearah sini.

.

II. Title: Untitled

Subtitle: I'm weird

Jungkook menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lengannya, erangannya teredam mengalahkan suara tawa Yoongi.

"Aku tidak menyangka si keren Jeon Jungkook menjadi payah hanya dalam beberapa detik jika itu sudah menyangkut Taehyung,"

"Diam kau, hyung."

Yoongi tidak mempedulikan Jungkook, malah ia sepertinya semakin menjadi-jadi, "Dia hanya mengatakan bahwa kau terlihat keren saat ia menonton pertandingan taekwondo mu minggu lalu, dan kau..." Namja yang lebih tua itu menahan tawanya saat mendengar erangan yang lain dari Jungkook. Ia benar-benar menikmati penderitaan adik kelasnya itu.

"Aku lari. Jeon Jungkook yang tidak pernah lari dari apapun bahkan hal menakutkan sekalipun lari karena seorang namja manis mengatakan dia keren. Sudah puas kau hyung?!"

Yoongi tersenyum menggoda melihat Jungkook semakin kesal. Ia jadi merasa sedikit bersalah, karena tidak seharusnya ia meggoda Jungkook seperti ini.

Ia tertawa kecil, merasa sudah cukup menyaksikan penderitaan Jungkook.

"Kau bodoh. Sekarang dia pasti mengira kau membencinya,"

Jungkook buru-buru menegakkan tubuhnya, matanya terbelalak menyadari apa yang dikatakan Yoongi.

" _Hyung, I'm screwed_."

.

III. Title: Silence

Subtitle: Damn Jungkook stop stuttering

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Uh... um, Jungkook. Jika kau tidak ingin mengatakan apapun, aku harus pergi. Kelas akan dimulai 5 menit lagi."

Jungkook panik.

"Tu-tunggu..."

Taehyung menunggu dengan wajah gelisah. Jungkook menyadari hal itu. Ia mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Taehyung terlihat... ketakutan?

"... Kau takut padaku?"

Tubuh Taehyung yang tersentak semakin membuat Jungkook yakin. Dan ia tidak menyukai hal ini.

"Apa aku-?"

Taehyung buru-buru mengeleng, "Bukan seperti itu. Kukira kau membenciku jadi –"

"Tidak,tidak! yang kemarin itu... aku-aku harus ke toilet! Jadi... aku minta maaf karena bersikap seperti itu," Jungkook menghela nafas. Sulit sekali mengatakan kebohongan. Atau karena berbicara dengan Taehyung? Entahlah.

Taehyung berkedip.

"Oh,"

Lalu ia menunduk.

Hening.

.

IV. Title: We're friends

Subtitle: I did notice something tho

"Taehyung?"

Namja yang merasa terpanggil itu menoleh, terkejut melihat Jungkook berdiri beberapa meter darinya.

"Hey,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Dengan ragu Jungkook berjalan mendekat.

Taehyung otomatis menggeser dirinya sehingga Jungkook bisa duduk disampingnya. "Menunggu Hoseok-hyung?"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan, "Kalian sepertinya sangat dekat," semoga saja namja disampingnya tidak menyadari betapa pahitnya kalimat itu terdengar.

"Tentu saja. Kami berteman sejak kecil,"

Oh.

Jungkook merasa seperti orang bodoh.

"Um... bagaimana dengan kau dan Yoongi hyung?" Lanjut Taehyung.

"Huh?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung bingung, yang ditatap hanya membalas.

Tidak tahu berapa lama, tapi mereka benar-benar saling memandang saat ini.

Jungkook merasa harus berpaling, karena jika semakin lama bisa saja ia tidak dapat menahan diri untuk mengecup bibir Taehyung.

"Jungkook?"

"Ah! Ya?"

Taehyung tertawa. Dan Jungkook bersumpah ia mendengar bidadari menyanyi saat itu juga.

"Aku menunggu jawaban,"

"Ah... itu... Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa berteman dengannya. Tapi dia sunbae yang banyak membantuku."

"Kukira kalian sepasang kekasih," suara Taehyung sangat pelan, entah itu hanya perasaan Jungkook atau bukan.

"Apa?! Kau pasti bercanda jika aku mau dengannya!"

Taehyung tertawa lagi, hanya kali ini lebih lebar.

.

V. Title: I Should Have Known

Subtitle: When Jeon Jungkook try to acts cool

"Mengapa mereka belum datang juga ya?" Jungkook mendengar Taehyung bergumam.

Ia tidak menjawab, hanya mengumpat dalam hati.

Shit.

Ia seharusnya tahu, cepat atau lambat Yoongi akan merencanakan sesuatu untuk menjodohkan mereka berdua.

Itu sebabnya saat ini Jungkook dan Taehyung hanya berdua di Kimbap Heaven, sama-sama diam karena tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa. Awalnya rencana mereka adalah hangout bersama (" _Group bonding_ " kata Yoongi), tapi melihat temannya yang tidak kunjung datang itu membuat Jungkook yakin bahwa inilah rencana Yoongi sebenarnya.

Tidak tahan melihat wajah Taehyung yang seperti anak kucing memelas itu, ia langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Yoongi.

"Hi~"

Jungkook rasanya ingin muntah mendengar suara namja diseberang yang dibuat-buat itu. Jika saja tidak ada Taehyung didepannya, ia sudah pasti mengeluarkan seluruh kekesalannya sekarang juga.

Namja bersurai hitam itu berdeham, lalu bertanya dengan tenang, "Hyung, kau dimana?"

Yoongi tertawa,"Kukira kau sudah bisa menebak?"

Jungkook hanya bisa menelan kembali umpatan yang akan keluar saat melihat Taehyung menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Hyung."

Namja yang lebih tua itu kemabali tertawa, tapi segera mengatakan sesuatu sebelum adik kelasnya itu benar-benar kesal.

"Berikan ponselnya pada Taehyung. Aku ingin bicara dengannya,"

Jungkook ragu, tapi segera memberikan ponselnya pada namja didepannya. Taehyung tanpa menanyakan apapun langsung menerimanya, meneriakan "HYUNG-" tapi terpotong ketika Yoongi mengatakan sesuatu.

Jungkook hanya memperhatikan ekspresi namja itu ditempatnya, perasaannya tidak enak ketika Taehyung meletakkan ponselnya dengan mimik wajah yang masih terkejut.

"Ada apa?" Ia bertanya.

Taehyung tersentak, bangun dari lamunannya dan saat matanya bertemu Jungkook, pipinya memerah.

"Yoo-yoongi hyung... berkata bahwa..."

Entah mengapa Jungkook gugup melihat wajah Taehyung yang semakin merah.

"Kau... akan mengajakku berkencan hari ini."

.

VI. Title: Lameness level; Jungkook

Subtitle: Afshdadsjkaabhfdjalh

"Shoot!"

Jungkook tersenyum melihat Taehyung yang bersemangat menonton team Yoongi bermain basket, ia sendiri juga sesekali terbawa suasana.

Saat _break_ , dari jauh namja bersurai hitam itu melihat Yoongi mencari perhatiannya dengan menggerakkan tangannya dengan maksud berkata; "Berhenti memandangnya", "Langsung katakan saja!" berakhir dengan gerakan seperti orang berciuman.

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya kesal,lalu membalas hyungnya itu dengan gerakan jari tengah. Ia tertawa saat melihat Yoongi memberikan tatapan pura-pura terluka kepadanya. Untung saja Taehyung tidak melihat. Ia sibuk membersihkan bangku penonton yang akan didudukinya.

"Aku selalu berpikir memiliki kelebihan di olahraga itu keren," ucap Taehyung ketika ia duduk. Pandangannya memperhatikan team Yoongi yang kembali bermain.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba?"

Taehyung tersenyum malu, Jungkook lupa caranya bernafas.

"Aku pernah mencoba karate sampai sabuk hijau, tapi aku berhenti. Sepertinya aku tidak jodoh dengan olahraga itu, hahaha"

"Mungkin denganku."

"Huh?"

Namja bersurai hitam itu menghela nafas. Sudah dua bulan ini ia memberi petunjuk pada Taehyung tapi namja itu tidak juga mengerti.

"Lupakan."

Taehyung mengangguk, tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Oh ya, apa kau hanya menyukai Tae kwon Do?"

Jungkook mendengus, "Aku lebih menyukai Tae yang lain"

"Oh? Ada olahraga yang kau suka lagi selain tae kwon do?"

Jungkook rasanya igin menangis.

"Ya, aku menyukai Tae, tapi dia manusia dan bukan jenis olahraga. Dia juga tidak peka bahwa selama ini aku menyukainya. Rasanya aku ingin marah tapi tidak bisa setiap kali melihat wajahnya."

Jungkook tahu nadanya meninggi. Entah ia frustasi atau hanya ingin Taehyung mengerti.

Sedangkan Taehyung, ia sangat terkejut dengan luapan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba itu sehingga ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, melainkan memandang Jungkook dengan mata lebarnya yang semakin melebar.

"Belum jelas juga? Baiklah; AKU. MENYUKAIMU. TAEHYUNG!" Ia tidak sadar meneriakkan tiga kata terakhir dengan lantang, membuat team basket yang sedang latihan itu berhenti bermain.

Jungkook sudah tidak peduli. Urusan dengan ledekan Yoongi bisa-

CUP

...

Butuh waktu sepersekian detik untuk menyadari bahwa:

1\. 1. Kim Taehyung mencium pipinya

2\. 2. Ia melayang

3\. 3. Dengan wajah memerah Taehyung berlari meninggalkannya

4\. 4. Ia hanya berkedip sambil memegangi pipinya seperti orang bodoh

Dan Jungkook bersumpah ia mendengar tawa Yoongi paling keras di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

.

P.s: Drabbles pertama ini didedikasikan buat rikka unn a.k.a cminka a.k.a baekstacy (ya pokonya unnie yang itu lah lol) janjinnya ini publish jaman gaenak tapi baru bisa sekarang gpplah ya maklumi aja.

Trus ya fyi ini drabbles rencana satu chapter tuh saling terkait, dan chapter selanjutnya beda cerita. yang bingung maap ya.

P.s.s: the titles and subtitles super cute rite? /no

P.s.s.s: uname twitter ganti jadi; existencelight

P.s.s.s.s: RnR please :( Thankyou love y'all


End file.
